Oops!
by moonangel666
Summary: Harry has to take things slow because he has been running from a madman nonstop his whole life. His friends don't understand why. But there is someone who does. Because, like Harry, he has been running too.
1. Prolouge of an Ending

_**Moongangel666 : Here is the one Chapter ! **_

_**NO I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTER J.K. ROLLINGS DOSE**_

_**Yes this is a Yaoi Fanfic ] If you do not like YAOI then you should (Just die) NOT read this Fanfic**_

"_**Speaking"**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue of an Ending<strong>

The Great Hall was full of people, all of them staring at Harry. _Harry Potter_. Who was supposed to be _dead_… Killed running away… Harry stood his ground and pointed his wand at Voldemort. Everybody supporters of Harry and Voldemort alike ...stood by and watched on as the two men circled around each other. All of them frozen by the power coming off the pair locked in battle. Then the first curse whizzed across the battered hall.

As if they had been waiting for this cue, the spectators joined in the fight, and the force of evil slammed against the force of good. Hexes, curses and Unforgivables zipped, buzzed, soared and whooshed by. In the center of all this, the fight that mattered was slowly coming to an end. Voldemort cast some Unforgivables, and Harry blocked them and shooting some of his own. Then one spell, an Unforgivable, was cast, and the cry sounded above everything else, and an eerie silence followed. There was a flash of toxic green light, and a wand flying through the air. Then one body fell to the ground with a sickening thud. A mad woman broke the silence with a scream of horror. Everybody in the Great Hall watched as Harry Potter-The Savior… The boy who lived twice-shuddered and lowered his wand and stared at the evil man's stilled body. Then in a strong loud voice he said; "Voldemort is _dead_! It would be in your best _interest_ to surrender _now_. If you don't, you will be _joining him_." A wave of unchecked power rolled off him as he said this.

"I will never surrender to _you_, BOY!" yelled the mad woman, and gave a mad cackle. A flash of green shot out of the tip of Harry's wand, and the evil woman's crazed laughter was silenced.

"Is there anyone else who is unwilling to surrender?" Harry asked with a voice that was soft, yet deadly cold.

No one spoke, afraid of what might happen if they did. Another wave of power came rolling off the small frame, shaking it. Harry's eyes fluttered closed as he, too, fell onto the cold hard ground.

As Harry potter gave in to his own pain, it seemed he no longer had the weight of the world hanging off his small shoulders. Though, it was nowhere near over.

* * *

><p>Click the button you know you want too, reviews make me happy!<p>

-MoonAngel666-

Harry: "Wow, what is this"

MoonAngel666: "A story ."

Harry: "Well yeah, But"

MoonAngel666: glares at harry "….?" "Are you done?"

Harry: "Yes"

MoonAngel666: "Good"


	2. Recovery

_**Moongangel666 : Here is the one Chapter ! **_

_**NO I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTER J.K. ROLLINGS DOSE**_

_**Yes this is a Yaoi Fanfic ] If you do not like YAOI then you should (Just die) NOT read this Fanfic**_

"_**Speaking"**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recovery<strong>_

**Day One**

I Sleep. Only to wake up to a feeling of forgetting something. Something is being pressed against my lips. How odd, it's both cool and somewhat sweet tasting... Then, sleep claims me again

* * *

><p><strong>Day Two<strong>

I hear voices. They are muffled, but they still sound harsh. I blink, trying to make sense of them. I can't; it all just seems to be so incoherent. I glace at the clock on the wall its 12:00 am. I should be doing something. But what it is I cannot grasp. Once again sleep claims me. I find my self a wake again. The clock on the wall stroke midnight or is it the curfew bell? I let out a sigh and roll over. There is some one else in the bed . But I could care less. In a way it was nice . I snuggle closer to the warmer body and fall back to sleep

* * *

><p><strong>Day Three<strong>

I lay in bed motionless. Barely breathing, just basking in the sunlight. I'm satisfied in the feeling of warmth; and there seems to be no world beyond this sunlight. Something tells me this should worry me, but I cannot seem to find the energy to care, think, or ponder this. Then, I drift back to sleep once again.

* * *

><p>Click the button you know you want too, reviews make me happy!<p>

-MoonAngel666-

Harry: "Okay what are you up to know?"

MoonAngel666: "it's the next chapter ."

Harry: "I can see that. But its so blah."

MoonAngel666: "that's cause your so "Blah" as you say "

Harry: "am not"

MoonAngel666: "Yes you are now shut up and let the nice fanfic people review"


	3. Time Moves on With the World

_**Moongangel666 : Here is the one Chapter ! **_

_**NO I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTER J.K. ROLLINGS DOSE**_

_**Yes this is a Yaoi Fanfic ] If you do not like YAOI then you should (Just die) NOT read this Fanfic**_

"_**Speaking"**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Time Moves On With the World <strong>

He slumbers for most part. When he does wake up, he doesn't seem to understand what is going on. Also, there is a steady flow of power coming off him continually now. It's strange that someone so small can be so strong and yet so weak at the same time.

His friends come to visit, only to fight about why I sit here. What they don't understand is that I'm not here by choice. That he pushed anyone and everyone away with his power. They think the shield of magic is my doing. The Headmistress has yet to tell them it's his. That he wants nothing to do with them. That all he wants to do is forget.

I do not blame him, I would love to do the same. But what he is doing is very un-Gryffindor-like. This cannot last long; he doesn't have that luxury. He is who he is. He will never be able to. I lean back, pulling at the magic chain that has me shackled to his side. I never thought one split-second act of kindness could be such a headache.

If only it was just _his_ magic, but oh no, my magic had to join in as well. Madam Pomfrey said "Dear me, you two never get a break, do you? Thank Merlin your magic entwined with his, son. If it hadn't, he wouldn't be the boy who had lived twice." If you call what he's been doing for the past three days living…

Back to reading another volume on '_Magic Links In Chain Form_', I read and question. He slumbers on.

* * *

><p>Click the button you know you want too, reviews make me happy!<p>

-MoonAngel666-

Harry: "Who the hell is this and where am I?"

MoonAngel666: "… " "You are really and I mean really dumb some times"

Random person: " Please tell me you are not just figuring this out."

Harry: "Hey, Who are you and what are you doing here"

MoonAngel666: "No sadly I'm not , but he is"

Random person: "True, vary true." "That is if he dose at all."

Harry: "You guys!"


	4. Rude Wake up call

_**Moongangel666 : Here is another Chapter! **_

_**NO I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTER J.K. ROLLINGS DOSE**_

_**Yes this is a Yaoi Fanfic ] If you do not like YAOI then you should (Just die) NOT read this Fanfic**_

"_**Speaking"**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rude Wakening up Call<strong>

**Day Four **

I wake to screaming. It's loud and ear-splitting. I struggle to get away from it but it seems to be everywhere. It doesn't stop either… if anything it is getting louder. I see movement out of the corner of my eye as I feel my lungs spasm. I then realize that I'm the one doing the screaming. I struggle to breathe and get some air in my burning lungs, but there seems to be no oxygen in the room. There are voices around me, and they sound soft but panicked. I feel hands on me, and someone is yelling. I keep screaming even though there is no air.

My body shakes as I keep at it. I feel as if I am being torn apart from the inside. Everything hurt so much. Suddenly I notice more movement to my right. I finally get in a choked breath of air. I turn my head to the right to find a group of men there. They are dragging someone away from me. I can't remember their names but they all seem to be arguing with two women. One of the women is sitting with me on my bed. The other is standing near the group of men, yelling. "No!" I think, "not _him_! They cannot take _him,_ it hurts too much." With that thought, and with pain coursing though my body, I grab my wand, and pull away from the woman beside me.

"Let _him_ go." My voice sounds slightly off, but it is still strong. Everyone turns their heads to stare at me. But I could care less. They had yet to let go of _him_. "Let _him_ go." I say again, slowly, as if I were speaking to a small child. The men by the door all began to talk at once, but nothing they say can stop me as I get up from the bed. "I said, let him go. I did not ask why you where taking _him_," I tell the men, as their mouths drop open in shock.

"LET HIM GO, NOW!" I yell at them. I feel my magic span out and push. The room begins to spin, but I hold on strong as I watch them finally let go of _him_. Then I stumble forward to _him_, and grab his robes. As I lean against the other man, I feel the pain vanish. "Mine," I whisper softly. Then I stare back at the group of men as I cling to _him_. "He is mine. If any of you ever touch _him_ again, I will kill you." I say quietly to them as another burst of my magic fills the room. Pushing the group of men to the door. I let escape a sigh as the darkness takes me again.

* * *

><p>Click the button you know you want too, reviews make me happy! and I want 20 of them!<p>

-MoonAngel666-

Harry: "Who is him?"

MoonAngel666: "… " "Do we realy have to go through this?"

Random person: "I happen to be _Him_" evil grin

Harry: "Oh, Fuck me"

Random person: "Later, love"

MoonAngel666: "Hahaha nice one"

Random person: "Thank you"

Harry: "I hate both of you!"

Random person and MoonAngel666: "We know" "You will love us later!"

Harry: "What?" "NO I won't!"


	5. What the Hell is this World Coming To ?

_**Moongangel666 : Here is another Chapter! **_

_**NO I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTER J.K. ROLLINGS DOSE**_

_**Yes this is a Yaoi Fanfic ] If you do not like YAOI then you should (Just die) NOT read this Fanfic**_

"_**Speaking"**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>What the Hell is this World Coming To !<strong>

To say I was shocked would be a total underestimation. I was flabbergasted, stunned, astounded and utterly dumbfounded. It was if someone had cast a non-verbal _stupefy,_ and had then added a _petrificus totalus_ for good measure. It seemed I could not move, even if I had wanted to. I did realize, however, that Harry had just threatened the Minister of Magic, along with his best friend's father and a few Aurors. And not just any kind of threat… No, it had to be a death threat. Well, he had just killed the Dark Lord three or four days before. It was the nature of the threat that had made every single one of them turn pale. I looked away from them, and instead I stared at the boy that clung to me as if his life depended on it. Madam Pomfrey came over to me then, and pointed her wand at the boy in my arms. She frowned as different healing runes appear above his head.

"Now look what you've lot have done, you've gone and stressed him out. You've stripped him of all the healing he has done for the past few days. You lot should be ashamed of yourselves," she said as she placed one hand on her hips, frowning at them. "Trying to take Severus away, when you know they are linked," she pointed at the silver chain that was dangling from both their wrists and pooling at their feet. "You are no better than Cornelius Fudge, Kingsley Shacklebolt." Kingsley had the good grace to look slightly green at the statement.

"Now, Poppy, surely you don't think that," said the Headmistress, breaking her silence

"Don't, Minerva, you know damn well that, if they take Severus away, it will kill not just Harry, but him as well," the healer said with a hard glare at the Headmistress.

I shake my head, wary of the whole situation. It seems that today was a day best spent hiding under the covers.

"Poppy, he's a Death Eater, he has a trial to face," says Kingsley, throwing a glare in my direction as he did so.

"Don't you dare _'Poppy'_ me, young man. Do you hear me?" She said, giving Kinglsey a glare that could give Severus a run for his money. Poppy then turned on her heals, and smiled when she looked at me. "Back to bed you too, now, Severus," she said as she pushed me to the charmed bed. I was picking up the sleeping boy in my arms, when the doors busted open, for the seconded time that day.

"Get you bloody hands off of him, _Snivellus_," yelled none other than Sirius Black. Behind him, trying to calm him down, was Remus Lupin. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I lay Harry down on the bed, whishing I could join him in his sleepless bliss.

When I turned to deal with Black, however, Harry did it again; another surge of magic filled the room as the clock stroke midnight. His eyes fluttered open; looking at me, but not truly seeing me. "Mine," he said again, softly. Then, as he seemed to take in what his godfather was yelling, his expression hardened. He pointed at Black and then put his finger to his lips.

I simply nodded at the boy, and then cast a silencing spell. When I moved to throw them out, he catched my hand and said softly, "Don't go, please. Don't go, it hurts when you do. Please, pretty please?" He scooted to the side of the bed and pulled on my hand. I nodded, took off my cloak, and crawled in bed with him.

He smiled at me brightly, and it took my breath away. He snuggled closer, and soon I found my arms full with Harry James Potter. He let out a contented sigh. "Mine," he repeated, over and over again. Then finally I say back softly, "Yours". I watched as the chain glowed with a bright eerie light blue color. Then he said, "mine and yours, forever and ever." We fell asleep, forgetting the other people in the room.

* * *

><p>Click the button you know you want too, reviews make me happy!I want 30 Reviews seeming its my brith day to day!<p>

-MoonAngel666-

Harry: "What now it's _him_, again"

MoonAngel666: "Yeah"

Random person: "I'm glad you can tell who's" "Who"

Harry: "Shut up you, I wasn't talking to you"

Random person: "Fine"

MoonAngel666: "Sigh now boys please play nice"

Random person: "Never"

Harry: "I'm not going to if, he don't"

MoonAngel666: "Sigh, things I put up with"


End file.
